


Ev Arkadaşı

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauder's Day, wolfstar, Çapulcular Günü
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: Âşık olduğu kişiyle aynı eve çıkmak, kesinlikle iyi bir fikir değildi.Ya da, Remus Sirius için yemek yaparsa ne olur?





	Ev Arkadaşı

**Author's Note:**

> Çapulcular Günü için yazılmıştır.

“Kesinlikle iyi bir fikir değildi.” diye düşündü Remus, oturma odasındaki kanepede oturmuş bir yandan o günkü Akşam Postası’nı okumaya, bir yandan da banyodan yeni çıkmış, üzerinde sadece iç çamaşırıyla odaya giren Sirius’un sağa sola salladığı ıslak saçlarından savrulan sulardan kaçınmaya çalışırken. Sirius denizden çıkmış mutlu bir köpek gibi sırıttı ve mis gibi kokular ve sular saçarak kendini pat diye Remus’un yanına bırakıverdi. Yarı çıplak veya ıslak olmasının münasebetsizliği konusuna zerrece kafa yoruyor gibi değildi.  
“Acıktım.” dedi dümdüz karnını eliyle ovuşturup Remus’un yutkunmasına sebep olarak. “Eve yemek sipariş edelim mi?”  
“Yemek yapmaya ne zaman başlayacağız?” diye sordu Remus, gözlerini onun vücudundan güç bela çekip, içten içe kendisini azarlayarak gazetesine dönerken.  
“Ah, şey.... Hiçbir zaman?”  
Remus iç çekti, bu tartışmayı daha önce de yapmışlardı. Sirius’un mutfağa girmesinin Kreacher’ı öpmesiyle eş değer bir ilerleme sayılacağını bildiğinden sessiz kaldı. Bir noktada kendisinin mutfağa girmesi gerekecekti, ama Sirius’un hazır yemekle bir sorunu yokmuş gibiydi, Remus da şimdilik kendisine birazcık şımarma izni tanıyabilirdi.  
“Çin yemeği söylüyorum, var mısın?”  
“Fark etmez.” dedi Remus, Sirius kanepede oturduğu yer şeklinde ıslak bir leke bırakarak kalktı, saçlarını son kez karıştırıp Remus’un üzerine su sıçrattıktan sonra sırıtarak telefona, Muggle restoranlarından birini aramaya gitti.  
Remus, göz ucuyla onun telefon kulağında, kusursuz ve çıplak vücuduyla duruşunu, ihtiyatlı bir şekilde (Muggle usulü iletişimde hâlâ biraz beceriksizdi ama Remus’tan iyiydi yine de) iki kişilik Çin yemeği sipariş etmesini izlerken, tekrar aynı şeyi düşündü:  
Âşık olduğu adamla aynı eve çıkmak, kesinlikle iyi bir fikir değildi.  
*  
Bunun yanında olayın birtakım avantajları da vardı tabii. Bir kere, Sirius son yedi yıldır hep alıştığı gibi sürekli onunlaydı, odadan odaya geçerken onun kahkahasını ya da biriken çöpleri atması gerektiği gerçeğine küfredişini duyabilirdi (Sirius ikisinin de ev işlerindeki bariz derecede acınası yetersizliklerine rağmen, bir ev cini almayı prensip olarak reddediyordu ve Remus işte buna bayılmıştı.). Sonra, ev Sirius gibi kokuyordu. Ve bu Remus için cennet gibi bir şeydi. Bazen birbirlerinin yatağında uyuduklarında veya kanepeyi sırayla yatak olarak kullandıklarında, çarşaflara, yastığa sinen Sirius kokusunu içine çekmek, Remus’u utanç verici derecede mutlu ediyordu.  
Remus, Sirius’a utanç verici derecede âşıktı.  
Remus kendisinden utanıyordu. Şu an burada değil, mümkün olduğunca uzakta, Sirius’un kokusunu alamayacağı bir yerde onu aklından atmaya çalışıyor olmalıydı. Hogwarts’ta yedi yıl boyunca ondan kaçamamıştı, ama okul bittiğine göre istediği kadar uzağa gidip kalbini Sirius’tan arındırabilirdi, değil mi?  
Ama yine de, evin geçimine katkıda bulunamayacağı gerçeğini bile yok sayıp gururunu ayaklar altına alarak Sirius’un beraber eve çıkma teklifini kabul etmişti; çünkü Remus, kendi iradesine söz geçiremeyecek kadar zaaf sahibi bir adamdı.  
Zaten, araya ne denli mesafe girerse girsin kalbini Sirius’tan arındıramayacağını da zamanla anlayacaktı.  
*  
Aynı eve taşınmalarının üstünden bir ay geçmişti ki, Remus, her gün hazır yemeğe Sirius’un hatrı için bile daha fazla dayanamayacağından ( ha bir de, yemek parasını verememenin getirdiği utancı kaldıramadığından, ama bu bahsedilmemesi gereken bir mevzuydu); yapılabilecek en basit yemeklerden birini yapmak üzere mutfağa girdi: Makarna.  
Evet, tıpkı diğer Çapulcular gibi, kendisinin de yemek pişirmekte çok fazla deneyimi olduğu söylenemezdi; ama Remus sorumluluk sahibi ve zeki birisi olarak, “haşlamak” gibi çok baasit bir eylem gerektiren makarna yapmakta zorlanacağını bir an bile düşünmemişti. Mutfağa kendinden oldukça emin ve umursamaz bir tavırla girmişti.  
Bu tavrın bir baloncuk gibi sönüp yerini kuşku ve şaşkınlığa bırakması yaklaşık on beş dakika sürdü; fokurdamaya başlayan suya makarnayı boca edip de kaynar su damlacıkları alnına, burnuna ve hatta göbeğinin üzerinde bir yere sıçradığında. Can acısıyla bağırıp geri çekildi ve şiddetle köpürmekte olan tencereye, neyi yanlış yaptığını düşünerek baktı.  
Asasıyla ocağı biraz kısmayı akıl etmesi yaklaşık üç dakika aldı. Ne yazık ki aynı çabukluğu, yağ ilave etmekte gösteremediğinden, hayatta kalma içgüdüsüyle birbirine sokulan makarnalar, yenecek duruma geldiklerinde ayrılmaz öbekler hâlindeydiler. Remus, bir müddet tencerenin içindeki hamur yığınını karıştırıp yenip yemeyeceğini anlamaya çalıştı, sonra, deneyebileceklerine karar verdi.  
Makarnanın üzerine sos hazırlaması gerektiğini biliyordu, bunun için mantarın uygun olduğuna karar verdi. Ne yazık ki şöyle bir problem vardı: Mantarlar onunla aynı fikirde değildiler.  
Bir türlü pişirmeyi başaramadığı mantarları en sonunda yarı yanık yarı çiğ vaziyette domatesli fesleğenli karışımla kamufle ettikten sonra makarnanın üstüne devirdiğinde; her şeye rağmen kendisiyle gurur duyarak (ama bir tarif kitabı almayı aklının köşesine not etmişti.) salona döndü.  
*  
Sirius, eve döndüğünde Remus’u, yüzünde o bilindik “Bir şey yaptım ve iyi sonuç vermesini umuyorum ama emin değilim lütfen beni sev” bakışıyla salonda uslu uslu beklerken buldu. Burnuna hafif yanık kokusuyla mantarımsı bir koku geliyordu.  
“Tatlım, ben geldim!” diye şen şakrak seslendi, klişe mutlu çift repliğinden vazgeçmeyerek. Remus, onun hâlâ bıkmadığı bu şakaya gözlerini devirdi. Şaka da olsa Sirius’un ona böyle seslenmesinden içten içe hoşlandığınıysa itiraf edecek değildi.  
“Hoşgeldin Pati.”  
“Hoşbulduk. Ne koktuğunu sormalı mıyım yoksa bu konuyu hiç açmasak daha mı iyi olur?”  
Sirius, tabii ki Sirius olarak onun ne işler çevirdiğini şıp diye anlamış olmalıydı. Remus yenikçe iç çekti.  
“Eh, bir noktada birimizin yemek yapmaya başlaması gerekiyordu.”  
Sirius kulaklarına dek sırıttı.  
“Başlangıç için ne yaptın peki, dolunay spesiyali yanmış yabani mantar mı?”  
Remus hâlâ ayakta duran münasebetsiz ev arkadaşına bir yastık fırlattı.  
“Hayır, seni komik şey, mantar soslu makarna yaptım.”  
Sirius makarnanın da bunu onaylayıp onaylamadığını mırıldandı, hemen arkasından Remus’un yüzündeki bakıştan çekinmiş olacak, mutfağa doğru seğirtti.  
On dakika sonra, tabaklarına birer kepçe makarna koymuş, küçük masanın iki ucunda oturuyorlardı. Remus ilk lokmayı kendisinin alması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama makarnanın görüntüsü hiç de cesaret vermiyordu doğrusu. Sirius’sa tüm dikkatini gülmemek üzerine yoğunlaştırmış gibiydi.  
“Şarap açalım mı?” diye sordu kumral kurt adam temkinle.  
“Şarap, peynir ve ekmek yemeye ne dersin?” diye önerdi Sirius. Remus, onu kızgınca yanıtladı.  
“Korkaklık derim.” Ve o kızgınlıkla, makarnadan kocaman bir çatal alıp ağzına götürdü-bir yerlerde insanın kendi yaptığı yemek kötü de olsa hoşuna gideceğini okumuştu.  
Tamamen yanlıştı.  
Tükürmemek için mücadele ettiği lokmasını çiğnerken, Sirius’un sessiz kalmaya çalışarak gülmeye başladığını gördü, daha fazla dayanamıyor gibiydi.  
“Kapa çeneni.” diye homurdandı, yaşlı gözlerle lokmasını yuttuktan sonra. Aceleyle su içti. “Ah. İğrenç. Öf.”  
Sirius kahkahayı patlattı.  
“Yine de çaban takdiri hak ediyor bence, en azından bir şekilde pişmiş görünüyor.”  
“Tadına bile bakmayan biri için-”  
Belki de Sirius onun sesindeki minik kırgınlığı duymuş olmalıydı, çünkü o daha cümlesini bitirmeden makarnasına çatalı batırmıştı bile.  
“Yapmak zorunda değilsi-”  
Remus’un itirazı Sirius’un lokmasını neredeyse çiğnemeden yutmasıyla kesildi, siyah saçlı genç adam, gururla ev arkadaşına sırıttı.  
“İşte bu kadar.”  
“Yediğine inanamıyorum.”  
“Yediğim en kötü şey değildi, dürüst olmak gerekirse. Dördüncü sınıftayken James’le girdiğimiz iddiayı hatırlıyor musun?”  
Remus güldü.  
“Baykuş yemi yemiştin, evet.”  
“Evet, işte bu da onun gibi bir şey yani, daha kötü sayılmaz.”  
Remus gözlerini devirdi, ama alınacak kadar gururu kaldığını hissetmiyordu. Hem Sirius’la ilişkileri böyle şakalara kırılacak evreyi geçeli yıllar olmuştu.  
“Elime yüzüme bulaştırdım.”  
“Ne olacak ki? En azından denedin, denemen gözlerimi yaşarttı, cidden. Beklemiyor değildim gerçi, ama-”  
“Eminim bir dahakine daha iyi olacak, yani, bir tarife bakmayı akıl etseydim bu seferki de-”  
“Bir dahaki mi?”  
Sirius’un o akşamki en ciddi sorusu buydu, Remus ona dik dik baktı.  
“Elbette. Bir kere deneyip olmayınca pes etmek bir Gryffindor’a yakışmaz.”  
Sirius bir an diyecek bir şey bulamıyor gibi göründü, sonra başını hafifçe iki yana salladı.  
“Tamam. Bak ne diyeceğim... Bu akşamı unutana kadar dışarıda yemeye devam edelim, sonra sen tekrar mutfağa girmek istediğinde beraber bir şeyler yaparız, olur mu?”  
“Kim, biz? Beraber?” Remus kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu, ama Sirius’la mutfakta bir şeyler yapma fikri içinde bir yerleri çoktan ayaklandırmıştı. Kalp atışını yavaşlatmaya çalışarak yutkundu.   
“Ya da yalnızca ben yaparım.” dedi Sirius. “Sen de birkaç tüyo alırsın, nasıl fikir?”  
“Sen ve mutfak, yani? Cidden?”  
Sirius, sandalyesinde geriye yaslanarak ona hiçbir fikri olmadığını söyledi, Remus fırsatı kaçırmadı.  
“Kanıtla.”  
“Nerede ve ne zaman isterseniz, bayım.” diye yanıtladı Sirius.  
“Pekala,” dedi Remus. “Ortaya bir şeyler koymalıyız. Yaptığın yemek benimki gibi kötü olursa, bir hafta boyunca sadece benim istediğim yemekleri söyleyeceğiz.”  
“Ve eğer yaptığım yemeği beğenirsen, senden istediğim bir şeyi alacağım.”  
“Ne gibi?”  
“Sürpriz.”  
“Bu hiç adil değil.”  
“Eh, öyle bir şey söylemedim zaten. Var mısın?”  
Remus, artık o noktadan dönmeyi düşünecek biri olmadığından, kararlılıkla “Varım.” dedi, iddialarını masanın üzerinden el sıkışarak mühürlediler.  
“Haydi kalkalım artık.” dedi sonra, karnındaki kelebekleri yatıştırmaya çalışan bir Remus (Sirius’la el sıkışmak bile bir iç mücadele yaşatıyordu, kahretsin.). “Şarap ve peynir demiştin, değil mi?”  
“Ya da köşedeki restorandan-”  
“Ben peynirleri hazırlıyorum, o zaman.”  
*  
Yarım saat sonra, salondaki kanepede yan yana oturmuş şaraplarını yudumlar ve Sirius’un o gün yaşadığı bir macerasını bire bin katarak anlatmasını dinlerken, Remus, âşık olduğu adamla aynı eve çıkmanın kesinlikle iyi bir fikir olmadığını düşündü.  
Ama hayatında sahip olduğu en iyi iyi olmayan fikir de bu olabilirdi, doğrusu.


End file.
